Sacrifices
by JeanieBeanie33
Summary: Songfic. Sort of. I made up the song myself, so it is copyright to me. It's partly about Lily and James, partly about the final battle, but its mostly about Ginny and Harry. Give it a try, please, and send feedback, or i might just stop writing.


We thought we were safe  
We thought we could trust  
One of our closest friends  
But we were betrayed,  
And thus our fate  
Was handed over to the Dark Lord  
On a silver plate  
  
You said to me to run  
To take our child and go  
And before I knew what was going on  
He was there  
You fighting him off  
And I was running, after screaming  
I love you  
And you said back,  
I love you too.  
  
Before I knew what was going on  
I heard you fall  
And I realized, as I held my crying son  
You were gone  
  
And as I looked in the bundle in my hands,  
I realized I was holding your son  
And I realized I knew  
I couldn't carry on without you  
But he could  
He could live on  
With your face, with your hair, with your smile  
Even though you were gone  
  
And I said to our son,  
"You will grow up,  
And go to Hogwarts,  
And play Quidditch and make new friends  
Ones that will be there for you until their very ends,  
You'll meet a girl,  
And she'll love you, as much as I do  
She'll help you defeat this demon, she'll stay by your side,  
Even after you've died."  
  
I had to stop,  
The door burst open,  
And he strode in,  
His wand raised,  
And he said,  
"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl."  
And I begged, for me, for Harry, for you, to live on,  
"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything!"  
But he replied,  
"Stand aside, silly girl, stand aside now!"  
But I didn't falter, I didn't give in,  
I replied, my determination set in,  
"No! No! Please, kill me – kill me instead!"  
But he didn't, and neither did I.  
So I ended up on the floor, my soul going toward the sky.  
I saw your son, repelling the curse and making it fly  
It went straight through the Dark Lord, and I know,  
Harry let your side show  
  
And I said to him, as Voldemort disappeared,  
"You will live on, our legacy,  
Yes indeed,  
Carrying on our name, making us proud,  
Making it known, and shouting it loud  
There is hope  
And be known as  
The Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
And Lily Potter's soul flew up into the clouds, to where her love was.  
  
Many years later, a 17-year-old Harry Potter screamed "AVADA KADAVRA!" And Lord Voldemort, the man who had killed his parents, who had killed Cedric, Sirius, and so many others, burst into flame, screaming in pain, and fell down, defeated, gone, dead. And Harry Potter, sweet, brave Harry Potter, started falling, wand in hand. Hermione Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasley rushed to his aid, as he fell to his knees and then onto his stomach.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny choked. "Please don't leave me!" Harry smiled weakly up at her and Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I won't, Gin, I won't," Harry whispered. "Never, even if you can't see me. I'll always be with you, all of you, I promise. As long as you remember me........."  
  
"We will," Hermione whispered. Ron and Ginny nodded, Ginny's face tear- streaked and Ron trying desperately to keep himself together for Harry's sake.  
  
"Then we'll always still be friends," Harry whispered. "Always."  
  
"Of course we will," Ron said. "W-we're the dream team, th-the Golden Trio, the best friends in the whole school."  
  
"Remember," Harry whispered. "And Ginny, please, don't live your life in grief. Live on and fall in love, I won't blame you, and have a family, just as crazy, loving, and humorous as yours. Promise me, Ginny, you will live your life."  
  
"I promise," said Ginny, tears coming down her face. Harry smiled, and his bright green eyes, the ones Ginny loved so much, closed. And a single tear, perfectly clear and shaped, made its way down Harry's cheek. And as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gazed into it, they saw all of Harry's memories. There was a laughing young man with untidy hair and hazel eyes, his arm around a woman with red hair and green eyes, who was holding a baby boy with untidy hair.........a much younger looking Remus Lupin and a laughing, younger-looking Sirius Black holding a baby Harry.........Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughing in first year as they got ready to go back to Platform 9 and 3/4.........Gryffindor winning the house cup for the first time in seven years.........Ginny squealing and then disappearing out of sight.........Ron and Harry flying to school in the Ford Anglia .........winning the Quidditch cup in third year.........meeting Sirius for the first time.........watching the lake.........making up with Ron in fourth year during the Triwizard tournament after the first task.........starting up the D.A..........getting up to the castle.........laughing and joking and smiling as they ran up to the castle after a Hogsmeade visit in sixth year with Ginny and Neville.........and finally, just a few hours ago, where they had finally graduated, because Voldemort had attacked just an hour after Harry's Head Boy speech (both he and Ron had been Head Boys, Harry had given the speech because Ron couldn't come up with anything) and Hermione's Head Girl speech, with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, and Luna Lovegood. The tear showed the things that a boy – no, a man – gave his life for so that things like that could happen again and so that friends like that could meet in the future, where people could live forever and ever without the fear that they would be murdered.  
  
And so, that day, June 30th, 1998, was always remembered as the day that a boy that wanted so much to protect everyone and everything sacrificed himself for everyone that he loved, and so many, many others. It was known as Harry Potter Day, and for the rest of eternity, wizards and witches all put scars on their foreheads to honor the boy who gave his life for theirs, their ancestors, and their children, and to rid the world of evil so that all people, both muggles and wizards alike, could live in a world of peace, kindness, and love, and never have to fear for their lives again.  
  
And as a 138-year-old Ginny Creevey, for she had done what Harry had made her promise to do and married Colin Creevey, walked through the Department of Mysteries one late night, to the Veil, she took out a ring Harry had given to her when he pronounced his love for her. It was a large ruby, a sapphire on each side of it, and was made of pure silver. Harry had had one too, one with a large sapphire with a ruby surrounding it, and made of silver. Ginny had taken it off of his finger before they had buried him.  
  
Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna and all of them were dead, and so was Colin and his brother, Dennis, who had been killed during the war. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy (who had been killed in the war, too), and all of their wives were too. She had had many children, like Harry had said. Seven boys, and two girls. Funnily enough, it was the same number that all of the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione, who were as Weasley, if Mrs. Weasley had any say in it. All of them were grandparents now. Ginny had great-great grandchildren, whom she treated like her own. Half of them had the legendary red hair.  
  
But now, she had nothing left to live for.........  
  
"I'm on my way, guys," Ginny whispered, clutching the two rings. And she threw them through the Veil, and jumped in after them. It was cold. Ginny closed her eyes. When she opened them, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Colin, Dennis, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, her parents, Sirius, Remus, and a couple who must be Harry's parents were there. All of her friends were, too. And in front of them all was Harry Potter himself. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Hello, Gin," Harry whispered.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Ginny whispered back. Harry took her in his arms, and they kissed passionately. Everyone looked on with happiness, even Colin. When they withdrew, Ginny smiled again. She was with her true love at last. 


End file.
